Computer systems utilizing a proprietary operating system are known. Also known to prior art are so-called "open systems", for example, UNIX, which, taking their programs and their constitution into account, comprise procedures for the remote calling of other open systems installed on remote computers. Likewise known are computers equipped with a proprietary operating system, that is to say, one specific to the constructor, is also the installation on these systems of an open subsystem, for example, of the UNIX type, which offers "communication sockets" (sockets) thus permitting remote communication to be established with another computer. Nevertheless, these systems do not permit applications running on an operating system specific to a constructor, for example, GCOS, to communicate with open systems, for example, of the UNIX type, and in particular with remote stations.